Just a silly thing I am messing around with
by a meowing cat
Summary: THis is meant as a joke. Don't like stupid stories don't read


This is actually based on me watching the video and listening to these songs I cried but this is just way over dramatized. I just cried. Soul eater belongs to it's creators.

I am not sure who owns the song but I recomend you look it up. Here is the link(right here) I reccomend watching it before or playing it.

Any of the text in bold are Maka's thoughts

Maka had been scrolling through her tumblr feed when a message popped up in her ask box.

She quickly opened it in a new tab so she wouldn't loose the imagine she was reading, it was a fluffy thing written about her favorite fictional characters from an alternate universe (our universe).(if you ask for a second chapter I will include it in there)

The message had a link on it to a music video one of her followers recommended. It read,

 _M,_ _(_ the name she went by on tumblr)

 _I saw this video on youtube and I thought if you hadn't watched it you should. Don't eat the cookies that help with menstruation cramps before hand._

 _Your giraffe friend_

She clicked on the link and sat through the ad.

Music started up.

Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How can I have sent you away? (she tilted her head)  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
The harmony's silent today(then she realized Tia was singing to Luna)

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song( **that is so sweet)**  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep  
( **nice music change)**  
Once did a pony who shone like the sun  
Look out on her kingdom and sigh  
She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony  
So lovely and so well beloved as I"( **she was right but poor luna** )

So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory  
That long was the shadow she cast  
Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed( **that is what made luna the way she was)**

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth(Maka suddenly got goosebumps up and down her arm.)  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind( **She will don't worry** )

Soon did that pony take notice that others  
Did not give her sister her due  
And neither had she loved her as she deserved  
She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew(maka's eyes teared up at this)( **Keep it together it maybe sad but...)**

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host(maka's face now had tears running down it)( **dammit maka keep it together someone will notice or worse my friends then they will make fun of me)**  
And that foolish pony did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed her most(at this Maka broke down into sobs and had to push herself back away from the computer so it didn't get wet)( **hopefully no one notecices, shit soul will probably through our wave lengths, finish the video first then excuse** )

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace( **oh no they are fighting)** (maka was sobbing uncontrollably and couldn't pull herself together)  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind( **noooo** )(at this Maka fell over she had just witness such a sad thing, she started shaking)

The years now before us( **no poor luna and Tia** )  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
I'd face them on my own( **poor them** ) (she hugged her pillow sobbing into it her body shaking)

May these thousand winters  
Swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you; I miss you  
All these miles away(her goosebumps came back)

May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight  
And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there  
Sleep...( **tha-at was so sad** )

3rd personish change from whatever the last one was

Suddenly her door was slammed open, "MAKA!" someone shouted, she looked up all her friends were there, Kid had grim look and Liz and Patty ready to fire at any one, Black*Star had a deadly serious expression on his face, and soul. Soul look like he was about to murder the worst thing in the world. His soul was panicked though sending worry.

She slithered in to a corner trying not to be seen. Souls eyes scanned the room. Sensing Maka's soul panicking. He turned and saw her. "Maka... are you all right-"he tried saying

"WHO HURT YOU! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK STAR WILL HURT THE PERSON WHO HURT HIS LITTLE SIS-"Black star intterupted (just go with this, they have a sibling relationship in this)

"Guys I don't think this is necessary she looks fine." Tsubaki said.

"WHAT! But her symmetry is messed up." Kid replied disstressed.

All the weapons changed back to human form. Whilest maka tried to slide even farther away.

"Maka? Are you alright?" Liz questioned approaching the shaking girl.

"Yea-h"

Soul ran up to her dropped to the ground and hugged her "Maka you worried me that is so uncool." Soul murmured in her ear.(I nearly wrote murdered in her ear)

Patti picked up the computer on her desk read the screen and turned to her. Patti opened her mouth and laughed whilst saying "You ate the cookies before watching this didn't you? I said not to because it exaggerates your emotions if you watch something sad."

Maka nodded guiltily.

Suddenly Black Star blurted out "What video! What made maka cry?"

Patti turned to black star and said in the most serious voice ever heard by human kind "Ponies, a My little pony fan made music video." Black Star started laughing, then everyone glared at him.

"It is a sad video that Patti send her," Tsubaki added.

"I know right" Maka replied and then the three of them went and cowered


End file.
